Mind Over Matter
by Bloody Poisonous Primrose
Summary: Title might change. What if you were playing truth or dare? What if your boyfriend got a dare to kiss his sister? What if it went horribly wrong? Bella knows...
1. Truth Or Dare Part 1

**Mind Over Matter**

**An Alternate Ending**

**Written By: Sweet Sweet Poison**

**A.K.A: Myself**

Chapter One – Truth or Dare? - Round One

BPOV

**Edward had just returned from his hunting 'adventure' with Emmett. "Hello love." He said as he walked in the **

**doorway. **_**"HELLO LOVE!!"**_** Emmett mocked, following Edward into the room. "So, who is up for a game of truth or **

**dare?" He asked in an excited tone. We all agreed and so, we sat down on the two large couches in the Cullen's living **

**room. Emmett decided that he would go first. "Okay, the rules are: I go first, you can't pick truth or dare twice in a **

**row, and if you don't do what you're told, I would watch my back tonight if I were you. "Okay Rose, truth or dare?" He **

**prodded. "Dare, obviously." She stated simply. "Fine," remarked her husband, "I dare you to chop off you hair until it **

**is shoulder length." Rosalie then took a scissor, and in one chop, cut her golden hair so that it was an extremely clean **

**cut bob. "Wow Rose, didn't know you had it in you." Alice chirped. Rosalie replied with a huge grin. "Okay Jasper, **

**truth or dare?" She asked, picking her next victim wisely. "Dare. I'm no chicken." He replied. "Fine," she began, "I **

**dare you to kiss Edward." There was a long silence in the oversize room. Jasper then walked over to his 'brother' and **

**kissed him right on the mouth. Edward seemed to be somewhat shocked. "Wow." He said, as he slowly recovered **

**from his recent 'queer' experience. "So?" prodded Jasper. "There's only one thing to say," began Edward, " That was **

**very interesting, brother." Emmett started cracking up. "OW!" I supposed that Rosalie smacked him. "Edward, truth or **

**dare?" Jasper asked impatiently. "Truth." He replied. "Chicken." Said Emmett. "At least I'm the smart **

**chicken...Emmett." He started laughing. "Ow." Rosalie smacked Edward. "Edward," began Jasper, "tell us what you **

**just read in my mind. What feelings were radiating off you?" Edward pouted. Emmett felt like tormenting Edward. "Oh, **

**it's okay little chicken, it's only one word...OW!!" Edward was silent for a few minutes longer before saying "Lust." **

**The room went silent for a moment. Then Emmett was about to break the silence. "OW!!" Rosalie smacked him again, **

**I supposed. It was Edward's turn. "Bella, truth or dare?" I was intrigued by th thought of being a little adventurous **

**myself. "Dare." I stated, hoping that Emmett wouldn't notice the break in my voice as I said it. He caught it. "Ooh!" He **

**said in a mocking tone. "OW!!" Edward ignored my little silent exchange with Emmett. "Bella," he started, "I dare you **

**to kiss me." The smile on my face was only there for a second. Edward wasn't as careful as he normally was with me, **

**showoff, his hands tangled in my hair, and his mouth was hard and cold against mine. Finally, it was me who had to **

**break away; stupid human lungs. I was gasping for a moment and then I caught my breath. There was something **

**different about the kiss other than the fact that it was more intense than usual. Then it hit me. Jasper had just kissed **

**him. The taste was different, and I liked it. Crap. This was seriously bad.**


	2. Truth Or Dare Part 2

**Mind Over Matter**

**An Alternate Ending**

**Written By: Sweet Sweet Poison**

**A.K.A: Myself**

**Chapter Two – Truth Or Dare? - Round Two**

**Jasper had just kissed Edward. The taste was different. And I'd liked it. Crap. This was bad. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. "So, whose turn is it?" I asked. Jasper answered. "Yours." I thought that I should pick Emmett as my victim; so I did. "Emmett," I began, "truth or dare?" He pretended to think for a second. "Dare. You're such a wimp yourself that I couldn't imagine what you could possibly dare me to do that won't be wimpish too." This really got on my nerves. "Emmett, you have a choice. You can either chew gum for a week straight. And believe me, I will resupply it as needed, or you can not laugh for the rest of the day and if you do Rose will punch you, every time." He really thought about it this time. "I'll take the gum." He stated pouting. I went into my purse and pulled out a packet of Orbit. "Here you go." I said pleased with myself as I wiggled my way up to him and shoved a piece of gum into the vampire's mouth. Next was Emmett's turn to pick someone. "Okay Edward. I dare you to kiss Alice." "WHY AM I GOING ON A KISSING SPREE TODAY!? I AM ATTAMPTING TO REMAIN FAITHFUL TO BELLA!!" He was cut off as Alice's mouth met his. And then something happened. Something I never thought would. Something I hoped never would. Edward's hands wrapped themselves around Alice's waist, and he pulled her closer to him. They must have been kissing for fifty seconds, but to me it seemed like an eternity. When they finally pulled apart, Edward said "Oh." Alice said "No." And it seemed to me that out of nowhere, I began to cry. A pair of marble hands wrapped themselves around me. They were unfamiliar, and yet still comforting. Jasper had moved so that he was sitting next to me. Then, I saw another thing I never thought I'd see. Jasper was crying.**


	3. Holy Crap

**Mind Over Matter**

**An Alternate Ending**

**Written By: Sweet Sweet Poison**

**A.K.A: Myself**

**Chapter Three – Holy Crap**

**No! This wasn't possible! He's mine! No, no, no, no. Jasper started out of the room. Alice began to follow him. Jasper did not cease to surprise me; he turned around vampire speed, and slapped her. She was thrown to the floor. Jasper stomped out of the room. I ran after him. He was in his room. I knocked. "Jasper can I come in?" I asked. No answer. "Jasper? I know how you're feeling. Well you probably know what I'm feeling like a little better but still." A little 'click' told me that the door was unlocked. I opened the door and walked into a room that was so unlike **_**his **_**that it was hard to believe that they were brothers. Jasper has recently painted his room a sort of navy blue that was almost black. Since Jasper's room was on the northern side of the house, it didn't have an entire wall replaced by a window. Instead he hat a beautiful mural painted by himself, I assumed. It was an amazing portrait of a guitar enveloped by red roses. "Wow." was all I could say. Jasper was on his king-size bed, still crying. I walked right up to him and hugged him as hard as I possibly could. He probably couldn't feel it much but he definitely felt the emotion behind it. I was supposed to be comforting him but it turned out to be the other way around. I was sobbing into his shirt, and probably ruining it, too. I wanted to stay there forever, with jasper, away from **_**him, **_**safe...**_** I ended up crying myself to sleep. **_

_**JPOV **_

_**Bella was so cute when she slept. Wait, cute? Holy crap.**_


	4. Ruined Another Good Shirt Damn

**Mind Over Matter**

**An Alternate Ending**

**Written By: Sweet Sweet Poison**

**A.K.A: Myself**

**Chapter Four ****–**** I Ruined Another Perfectly Good Shirt. Damn.**

**JPOV**

**Bella was so cute when she slept. Wait, cute? Holy crap. But Alice was the love of my life...was. I looked down at the human sleeping in my arms. Occasionally, she would murmur things in her sleep. "No Edward! Pick me! Not her, me!" For an odd reason, this really ticked me off. Then she would switch to "No jasper, don't leave me like **_**he **_**did. This made me feel contempt for some reason. In what seemed to be an instant, I felt an overwhelming amount of rage towards Edward.**_** 'How could he do this to her?' **_**I thought,**_** 'does he even know what he's giving up? How could he betray her like this? Damn him.' **_**I had felt the sudden urge to yell at nobody in particular when Bella sat bolt upright in my bed and screamed "JASPER!!" After a few seconds, she realized that she had been dreaming. She then noticed me sitting on the bed next to her. "Jasper!!" she said; before bursting into tears and ruining another perfectly good shirt.**

**BPOV**

**I ruined another perfectly good shirt. Damn. To top that off, Edward had betrayed me, and I had gone into another crying fit. Jasper was really comforting to be around. I concluded what I decided would be my final crying fit. "S-so?" I asked between sobs. "They're leaving tonight." Jasper told me. I was immediately silenced by this. "jasper," I started, "could you ever forgive Alice? I mean it was only last night right?" He smirked. "They've been at it for over a month, and none of us knew. Besides, could you ever forgive Edward?" The sound of his name made me cringe, which gave me my answer. No, no I couldn't. Did anyone know that thy had been together? I hadn't. I just lay there with Jasper.**

**JPOV**

**She just lay there next to me. I felt an extreme wave of jealousy emanating from outside my door. "You did this to yourself brother." I told him. Too low for Bella's human ears to detect. "Jasper, I need a human minute." She said, breaking my train of thought. "Okay." I handed her the little plastic bag. "Thanks." She said with a  
cute smile. Cute? Not again. Then I heard a crash, smelled blood, and went insane.**


	5. AN Disclaimer and Dedication

this chapter is an author's note:

i would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me the inspiration to keep on writing! i will really try to make my chapters longer! and, if any of you have ideas for the story, please send me your suggestions!

**Mind**

**Over**

**Matter**

**An Alternate Ending To Breaking Dawn**

**AND**

**A Jazzella Story**

**Written By: Sweet Sweet Poison**

**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn are all written and owned by **

**Stephenie Meyer**

**She owns all the original characters and the original plot.**

**I own this plot and will notify you if I decide to add in a new character.**

_**Mind Over Matter**_

_**A Better Version**_

_**A Jazzella Story**_

_**To All The People Who Loved Breaking Dawn But Hated The Ending...**_

_**To The People Who Hate Edella.**_

_**To The People Who Hated Breaking Dawn In General, And Think That The Series Should Have Ended With Eclipse.**_

_**To The Best Fan Fiction Writer That I Have Come Across:**_

_**Nadia**_

_**And To One Of My Best Friends: Carly...**_

_**This Is For You.**_


	6. What will I condemn her to?

HIHI! Okay so I have a few things to ask you. First, should I just keep the entire story in jasper's point of view? Its up to you guys. And id like to get 10 or more reviews for this chapter, and then I'll update! Thanks for all of the reviews that I have gotten! I really appreciate them and I am not trying to sound cheesy, but they really do keep me writing! I love you! -- SSP

Mind Over Matter

Chapter 5

_What will I condemn her to?_

Jasper POV

I stared at the floor. There was blood everywhere. Of course I already knew that, I was just hoping that my nose was

playing games with me. Five things struck me at once. Bella was on the floor; her hair was matted with blood; there was

glass all over the floor; the mirror was broken; and Bella was unconscious. I was suddenly filled with a wave of emotions

as I fell to my knees and burst out in tears. Never was I filled with so many feelings at once. On first thought, I wasn't

really sure why I was crying so hard, but if I really thought about it, I knew the answer. Bella was not only Bella, she

was _my _Bella, and I was in love with her. I picked her up off of the floor. Her head hung limply from my arms. I adjusted

her so that she was rested against my chest. I laid her down on my bed after we got into my room. I quickly grabbed my

phone and dialed the hospital's number. It rang once. And again, and again. "Hello." said the automated voice. "if you

know your party's extension, please enter it now." pause. "if you do not know your party's extension, please remain on

the line, and an operator will be with you in a short while." pause. "the estimated wait time is..." pause. "twenty-three

minutes." I slammed down the phone. 'Dammit! I don't have time for this!' I thought. 'Bella was dying right in front of me.

There was nothing I could do about it. But there was one thing. Could I really condemn Bella to a life of pain? Could I

really allow myself to take away her soul in order to save her life?

End of chappie 5! I promise to make the next one longer! Its just that I already wrote the next few chapters, and I am not gonna change them right now.

Better Than Near: why not?

Sweet Sweet Poison: Because I am not rewriting 3 chapters.

BTN: Why?

SSP: Because it would take up too much time and I want to advance my story and not have it revised.

BTN: oh I see.

SSP: do you really?

BTN: no. :-

SSP: I 3 u anyway...

Read and leave your reviews people! Remember, I want 10 more before I post the next chapter!

mind over


End file.
